This invention relates to new apparatus elements compatible with the basic concept of a buoyant rescue floor in a pool which rises to bring a person up and out of the water when an automatic or manual trigger switch is engaged to release it from the bottom. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,389,615 and 6,493,885 of Gregory Perrier describe the basic concept as well as details of hydraulic or electro-mechanical actuators used to re-deploy the buoyant floor to the bottom (ie. to submerge it).